Shattered Lightning
by spiritgirl16
Summary: What-if!When Natsu and Lucy go on their first S-class assignment Laxus ends up being the one who has to go and drag them back after all?How would this perhaps have an impact on later events? Female natsu! Teenage Laxus!


_**Kay,I've been wanting to try this idea out for awhile so here goes!:3**_

_**Summary:What-if!When Natsu and Lucy go on their first S-class assignment Laxus ends up being the one who has to go and drag them back after all?How would this perhaps have an impact on later events? **_

_**Enjoy and don't forget to review pls!:3**_

_**Chapter One:Retrieval**_

"Laxus, go and bring Natsu back by force if you have to!That's an order!"

Laxus scoffed at the authoritative shouting of his grandfather opting to stay seated where he was, his feet propped up on the table and head leaned back a bit with his soundpod covering his ears.

"Why bother when they'll probably be dead by the time I even get there"The lightning mage retorted casually, a smug smirk on his face he was perfectly aware that the job Natsu took was way out of his and that new girls league, though it was their own fault...

Gray even went to go get them some time ago, though they still hadn't come back.

"There is no need Master"Erza called having just stepped into the guild hall from her latest mission"Mira has informed me of what's happened, therefore I shall be the one to bring Natsu and the others back for punishment"

"There you have it, send the redhead"Laxus said with a smirk folding his arms behind his head, though little did he know that Makorov was having none of that

"No Erza!I told Laxus to do it, and unless he wants to be stripped of his S-class rank, he WILL do as he's told!"Makorov screeched angrily

Now _that_ particular threat caught the blonde's attention making him give a slightly annoyed 'tch' but nonetheless he removed his feet from the table standing up to take his leave, it was times like this he really wished he had taken his own father up on his offer to join his guild instead...

"Fine! Just don't blame me when you find out they're dead though!"He called out using his lightning to zap himself away leaving behind a frazzled Makorov and Titiania while the remainder of the guild let out a heavy breath they hadn't realized they were holding form the tension in the air

* * *

Lucy panted heavily having just defeated one of the cold Emperor's servants that went by the name of Sherry, it proved to be no easy feat after the said girl showed her ability to manipulate Lucy's spirits turning them against her and all and then summoning some giant rock doll to squash her

Thankfully she thought to summon Aquarius to turn the tide more in her favor, literally!The water spirits temper was as bad as ever, but thankfully Lucy had used the collateral damage Aquarius caused to finish Sherry off resulting in her victory

"Angelica,avenge me..."sherry muttered slipping into unconsciousness

" ?"Lucy mumbled confused when a familiar high-pitched shriek filled her ears

The blonde celestial whipped her head around just in time to see the giant rat from before now plummeting towards her, she yelped quickly moving to get out of the way only to take a step and stumble down onto her knees from exhaustion

_'My legs...I can't move...!'_

_**ZZZZZZAP!**_

Lucy shrieked in utter terror as the giant rat was suddenly engulfed by a violent burst of electricity shocking it to a crisp before it fell face first into the sandy beach.

"Wh-what on earth...?"Lucy began looking around for the source of her incredible luck

"Oi,Blondie"a voice called out form in front immediately snapping her attention towards it's owner, Lucy felt her body tremble as nervous beads of sweat cascaded down her face while recoiling in slight fear of the man standing before, a deadly aura surrounding him as he uttered the next sentence in a slow, commanding tone.

" Where. Is. Natsu"

"*Gulp*Uhh,L-l-l-l-Laxus w-w-w-what are y-you doing here,hehe?"Lucy stammered uncontrollably as lightning crackled around the obvious peeved off lightning mage making him appear even more menacing, if at all possible...

"Lucy, what a relief!Are you alll-

Happy spoke flying towards the blonde girl a short distance away after following after her to make sure she was okay, however he came to a screeching halt seeing the all too familiar pair of frightening amber colored eyes fixed on her as they slowly shifted to him surrounded by that terrifyingly powerful high level of magic energy

"Well,well if it isn't the cat"Laxus spat"Perfect timing, where's your little fire breathing buddy?"

Happy sped away as fast as his wings could carry him leaving not even the smallest trail of dust behind, unfortunately it wasn't anywhere near as fast as needed to escape Laxus when he felt a strong hand grab hold of his tail giving a harsh tug backwards while zapping him with a few good hundred watts of electricity for trying to flee

"Now then"Laxus spoke holding a burnt Happy upside down whilst standing in front of a cowering Lucy who was now spouting anime style tears as she shuddered in fear of his violent temper"Tell me where Natsu is, or I'll roast you two alive, got it?"

"H-hai!"The two members of team Natsu shrieked in unison

* * *

Gray blinked opening his eyes to see the inside of a white tent with numerous amounts of barrels and crates stacked inside as he slowly moved to sit up and go outside in search of his teammates,Natsu and Lucy.

"Where am I?"He mumbled under his breath pushing aside the curtain and stepping outside

He looked around noticing it was now daytime, he didn't recognize exactly where he was htough only seeing many of the same looking tents scattered about until a one of the village girls noticed him from afar walking up beside him with a friendly smile on her face

"Thank goodness you're finally awake!"

"Um, where exactly are we?"Gray asked

"Oh this is a storage area we use, it's just a short distance from the village"She explained"the village was destroyed last night you see, so everyone took refuge here"

Gray's eyes widened in disbelief

"the village...was destroyed?"He said recalling how Lyon had ordered his goons to eradicate it himself

he felt his fists clench in frustration at his former fellow disciple

_'Damn that Lyon, he actually went ahead and did it!?'_

his thoughts were interrupted when he suddenly winced in pain clutching onto his shoulder for a moment

"It's a relief though that no one was hurt"The girl continued with a small smile"thanks to natsu and Lucy, that is"

"Are they here as well?"

"Yes, I was told to tell you to go over to the tent once you woke up"she said pointing towards one of the larger tents"They said to tell you as soon as you woke up"

"I see"

* * *

"It's about time, Fullbuster"Laxus said in a dark tone as he uncrossed his legs form where he sat with a bound Lucy and Happy off to the side, Gray felt shock overtake him as he stepped through the entrance of the tent coming face to face with Laxus of all people, and he looked none too happy to be there either.

"L-Laxus, why are you here!?"He said with a hint of fear in his voice

"That's what I wanna know too actually"Laxus began standing and stalking over to stand directly in front of the Ice make mage causing said boy to take a step back out of fear"Weren't you supposed to bring Natsu and the blondie back to the guild not stay around and play Dammit!"

"Ummm..."Lucy said in a low voice trying to correct him by saying he was technically blonde as well

"You be quiet!"He snapped effectively silencing her as he fired off a shot of lightning that burnt a hole in the tent a mere few inches from her head causing a small 'eep!' to escape her lips

"alright, here's how things are going to go, first we're going to find that little flamehead friend of yours"Laxus began with electricity still crackling around him"Then maybe if I can hold myself back from possibly shocking her to death for pulling such an idiotic stunt, we're going to leave and you all will stay as far away form me as humanly possible, understand!?"

The other three in the room shook their heads simultaneously seeing the enraged look in the others eyes and coming to the conclusion he was in no mood to be taken lightly

"Tch!"Laxus scoffed walking by Gray to exit the tent when the Ice make wizard found some shred of courage, forcing himself to speak"No...I'm afraid I can't do that Laxus"

"G-gray!"Happy and Lucy cried now fearful of their friends safety as Laxus stopped turning to look over his shoulder

"excuse me, what was that just now Fullbuster?"

Lightning crackled around the blonde male once more, this time more fiercely a she now turned to face Gray fully

"You really want to push my buttons, don't you?"

Gray said nothing, he merely held the lightning users gaze with his own determined one

"fine then, I'll drag you back even if you _are_ half-dead!"


End file.
